roblox_blood_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Plancenoit
Plancenoit is a Map in Blood & Iron. Summary The first German/Prussian map added in the Prussian Update, which was the most favored by Blood and Iron players. However, it was very laggy to a lot of players. The map features a town of Plancenoit, which was included in the Battle of Waterloo in 1815 between the French Empire and the Kingdom of Prussia/ United Kingdom. Landscape The landscape is grassy and somewhat dirty too. The landscape is also a bit hilly. Trees decorate the town's center and outside. A church is seen in the southeast of the map. The church has a grave built on the side, with a ladder to access the top floor via inside/outside of the church. It also includes four roads which enter the town from every direction. Tips and Tricks * As the French, flank right (left in the picture) and try using the houses near you as cover. This will prevent flankers from the Prussian side. * As a Prussian, you may flank left, or right according to your style of play. If you're flanking right, use the bushes to hide your visibility and use a sword to lower your attempt of being seen. (Mostly works, as first-person players, are common.) * If you're flanking left as Prussian, use the Three-Floored House as cover, or use the stone fencing as cover, to flank to the French Side. If you are in the Three-Floored House, have a sapper build fortifications at the ladders in case a French soldier might sneak from above. * It is mostly inadvisable to do this, but there is a storage tower left of the church. If you were a sapper bent on camping and stalling the game for as long as possible for a draw, you would be wise to build a crate on the edge of the floor near the ladder on either the second or third story. At the opening where the crane is, build a small Cheval de Frise to prevent enemy gunmen from hitting you. While you are under siege, it is encouraged you repair all your constructs in the tower regularly as you can expect them to get damaged as the enemy sieges the position. This tactic leans more in favor of the Prussians but the French can pull it off if they are fast enough. * If you are being chased, you can go inside of the storage tower and (if not occupied by Sapper) climb to the top. Once at the top floor quickly jump off the right side of the window ledge to land on the Church side of the fence. This can also be used as a last resort escape for camping sappers. * As a Prussian, you can go Rifleman and flank left. Climb the fire escape (or scaffolding) as quickly as possible, and stand on a small stud of wood poking out in the corners. (This will give you a slightly larger field of view.) As a Rifleman, it is easy to pick off or seriously injure a French soldier walking away from spawn. Be aware of any French men around you! Note: If you kill someone this way prepare for chat rage since the round just started. * Another flanking strategy (For both teams) is to flank to the small hill on the left of French Spawn/right of Prussian Spawn. You are able to snipe from there and hide behind the hill, but always be ready to defend yourself in case someone notices you. * There is a trick that can be done with the walls. Crouch behind the walls and pop your head out to shoot. Crouch again to reload, as the wall provides the perfect amount of cover for a crouching person. Do's & Don'ts Do's * Do camp defend-able places. * Do use any sight-line advantage. * Do corner peek around the houses. Don'ts * Don't bother flanking all the way outside of the map, Riflemen will spot and shoot you. * Don't blindly assault defended positions. * Never walk freely through the streets, Plancenoit is littered with hiding positions for Riflemen, all of which overlook the central plaza. Trivia * Coder had the idea to move the Church to the middle of the map but decided to change the spawns instead. * Most players will camp in the storage tower, expanding the time of playing, and it is incredibly hard getting up to the storage tower. * There are twenty-nine trees. Category:Prussia Category:France Category:Maps